The present application relates to digital cameras. In particular, the present invention relates to image control and processing in digital cameras.
Digital cameras capture images by converting light into electrical signals and processing the electrical signals to produce a set of image data. The image data is then stored in a long-term memory for later retrieval.
The processing of captured images is compute-intensive, often making the user wait for the final picture after the shutter button is pressed. For users who want to take a series of photographs in rapid succession, this delay is undesirable.